Paramour
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: They say that finding love in any species other than your own is wrong, so then why does it feel so right for Elena herself?
1. Forbidden fruit

**Author's Note: This is a Elena/Yaarp one shot, maybe more depending on how people like it, also found it a tad annoying how no one else could perhaps fall in love with an experiment. I apologize for it not being edited, I did not want to bother my friends with something so small. Honestly hope you like it, it's my first Lilo and Stitch story, let me know of any errors you spot and I'll change them fast and hopefully learn more of Stitch's language on any more stories I do, enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Elena felt as though she had been blessed, by whatever deity had managed to look her way.<p>

At least, for a time she did, honestly she felt she did not deserve the 'blessing' she had been given, be it one immortal or many.

She had done far to many mean things when she was younger, how long ago was it that she treated the raven hair teenager who was like a sister to her now with shame and humiliation?

Eight years ago? The blond haired, blue eyed teenagerl said to herself slowly as she laid on the beautiful, tan colored sand dunes of the beach, sprawled out casually in a light blue two piece with white flowers gracing the the left bottom piece as her thoughts drifted slowly to the very one she would have never pictured herself wanting to be with in a million years.

Yaarp, experiment six one three as the four eyed scientist she had met many times while hanging out with Lilo had corrected her. The fifteen year old girl had no idea where these emotions came from, he was an alien, well, technically an illegal genetic experiment and she was a human.

He had four arms and she had two, he had blue and white fur, she had her slightly tan creamed colored skin.

She was born by two humans who loved each other and he...he was created in a laboratory purposed for evil, designed to shatter buildings with the large, curled horn on his head and be an alien invasion alarm, they both shared blue eyes, though his was much larger than should be physically possible and they had nothing in common that she knew of.

She enjoyed Hulu, being with her loyal and honest friends, including Lilo, tanning on the beach or even going to see a movie late at night and he...she had no idea what he enjoyed after he stopped being the school bell for the day.

He was kind, she knew that every time she talked to him before or after hulu school, a little shy but she found that adorable and she knew he spoke very little English, and why should he have to learn?

He's not human, he's not tall, or handsome or even….human. Honestly, Elena felt herself becoming more attracted to him as she talked to him, he was learning to speak English, sure it was not perfect but she never expected it to be. She really liked how his words sounded a bit strange in her ears, though she never told anybody why, and she never knew the reason herself.

She wanted to know him, his likes, dislikes, favorite food on this planet, and everything that she could, mostly she wanted to know though...if he had a girlfriend.

That thought more than any other made her heart sink in her chest as she took a deep breath and let it out slowly, praying to any god that would listen that he was not taken, but she knew she had no right to be so selfish, hell she could barely say more than a sentence to him without getting tongue tied.

He was not human, a concept that had been drilled in her brain since she was born, she was to find a nice, funny, strong and able bodied man to be with.

Someone she could bring home to her parents, who she could introduce to her friends, who she could cuddle, laugh and smile with, who could pay rents and get into arguments with before they both apologized and kissed. He was supposed to speak English, or whatever language he learned on this planet, Earth itself...She was supposed to find a human.

So then why was she so attracted to...Yaarp?

It infuriated her and sometimes made her angry at herself for not wanting to be like everybody else, for not wanting to be with her own species yet every time she thought of the experiment, her heart raced, her palms got sweaty and she forgot what to say when she was not alone.

She had always been told by her parents to follow her heart, chase her dreams and strive for her goals with every ounce of effort she could give, though if she was being honest with herself, she had a feeling they did not mean to fall in love with or even have a crush on a small, blue and white furred squirrel resembling genetic experiment.

Yet the mere thought of sharing her first kiss with Yaarp caused her heart to skip a beat, it was wrong, sick, demented and no doubt illegal.

But...she was going to follow her heart, just as she always been taught since she was a little girl who fell in love with Hulu.

All she had to do, was find the courage and strength to admit her feelings to the alien who could make her swoon with a single smile, and that to Elena, was the best feeling she could think of.

Gathering up her beach towel, red colored umbrella and her green t-shirt and jeans which she quickly put on along with her black sandals, Elena ran across the beach to her hulu school, knowing that the younger students were bound to get out in an hour, she had time, she just needed the words to explain her feelings.

Panting as she leaned on the side of the building she looked up and saw on the roof of the school the very one who caused all these emotions in the first place, eating a green apple, no doubt his lunch or a snack and completely oblivious to her presence as she smiled fondly with a giggle when he accidentally got the fruit's juice on his chest fur before he wiped it off with the left bottom arm and finally took notice of someone observing him as he swallowed.

Elena had a sincere smile on her face, feeling her cheeks heat up in embarrassment knowing that if he was human he would have thought of her a stalker or creep, but the young experiment only saw a friend who visited him every day and was glad to place down his apple and climb down to meet her.

"Hi." Was the only thing her frozen brain could come up with not even being aware of how close his face was to her own, as he was planted firmly on the side of the building.

"Aloha, Elena." Yaarp spoke softly with a small chuckle making her blush which she attempted to cover as she turned her gaze away, regretting it when she felt a pang of loneliness in her heart not even realizing she still had the items from the beach in her hands.

She had no words to say and though he did not understand the turmoil she was going through she seemed as though she needed someone to talk to.

"Would youga like to go for a walk after meega let out the class?" He asked slowly, wanting to understand her more, they were friends he knew that but something about the way she was acting was different today.

Elena could only let out a squeal of happiness in reply, right before she realized she had done that out loud and covered her face with the folded up towel in shame.

"I...I would like that, Yaarp." She finally answered bringing down the towel to look into the deep blue eyes of the originally created evil experiment and give a small smile in return.

Honestly she had no idea why she was in love with him, she had no idea what the future would hold or what her friends and family would think when she told them, but as she saw Yaarp let out an award winning smile, she felt her heart melt and she thanked whoever was listening for giving her just a single shot at what she hoped was romance.


	2. Trading Hearts

**Author's Note: Again, apologies for this not being edited, if you see any errors let me know. I'll have to write more, depending on if people really like this or not, what does anyone think of me writing a Victoria and Elastico romance? Or maybe try my hand at older Lilo and Stitch romance? I was wanting to maybe do a Yuki and Slugger one but then my mind started to travel to them breaking up for falling out of love so for now, I doubt I'll write it, be sure to let me know please, and have a Happy Holiday, NEXT!**

* * *

><p>The island of Kauai, Hawaii appeared calm, relaxing and even if Elena was being honest with herself, cheerful.<p>

As she walked side by side with the blue and white furred experiment the teenager could not help but notice the tranquil beauty the island held and without even meaning to she reached her hand down to Yaarp who looked really confused at her action but reached his own paw out in return and even took it a step further and interlaced their fingers.

As Yaarp thought nothing of it but aiding a dear friend, Elena herself was blushing like crazy and knew in the back of her mind that they might have been rushing a bit.

"How are you today, Yaarp?" She asked softly, not wanting to scare him with suddenly blurting anything out at random.

"Meega ok, today was long day for meega. Had to play the role of fire alarm for practice so meega a bit tired but today was a good day, ih. Today was a good day. How is yuuga, Elena?" He wondered as she tightened their interlaced fingers slowly.

"Oh, the usual." She laughed heartily with a smile "My mom is practically begging me to find a job and be a 'responsible' adult , my dad's working late tonight and my brother's...being stationed over in Korea." She whispered, her voice breaking a little at the mention of her older brother which did not go unnoticed by her crush.

"Yuuga's brother far away?" The little genetic 'monster' questioned slowly, not knowing anything the situation with war between humans as the blond merely nodded with a sad sigh.

"It's, a long story. Maybe I'll tell you about it someday, my lo-" She paused in mid sentence, knowing she was already overstepping her boundaries with the clueless creation when she knew they were already going too far.

If she was being honest, his height did bother her a bit, she was five foot and three inches and he was only two feet and two inches so while it was a bit annoying, ok a lot annoying for her to have to peer down or reach for him, her infatuation with him did not change.

After her comment they both just walked through Ali'i Trail in awkward silence glancing at the palm trees and animals roaming the large forest but still content with the other's presence.

"So, tell me more about you, Yaarp." Elena asked slowly after clearing her throat to dispel the rather unnerving lack of words for the two.

"Meega?" The young experiment chuckled nervously and with a hint of embarrassment causing his companion to giggle and his sudden hesitation.

"Well, um meega enjoys music, plays drums when meega has the time and likes chocolate or being around other cousins when meega not being used as an alarm, meega played what Lilo called poker with Melty, Yin, Yang, Stitch, Nani, Clip and Slushy the other day. Meega not very good at it, but meega had fun." He laughed at the memory of his chocolate chip cookies being taken by Yang, again.

Yang was a mean poker player when they all betted on cookies, Yaarp thought to himself, shaking off the thought to focus on the present, he observed the slightly romantic atmosphere with a deep, peaceful breath and looked up to smile at his friend who he could tell was doing the same beside him, still hand in paw with him.

"That's great, Yaarp, what kind of music do you enjoy? I personally like country and R&B, on occasion I love jazz though." She giggled glancing down at the now grinning 'abomination'.

"Meega loves jazz, but meega don't really know much of this planet's music, maybe yuuga can teach meega?" He asked softly making her cheeks heat up in the thought of being alone in her room, listening to music on her bed together before she shook her head rapidly, telling herself not to get ahead of herself being she answered,

"That, that sounds great Yaarp." Elena laughed before she spotted a bench two feet ahead of them and slightly jogged to sit down, her feet were starting to ache and she wanted to spend as much time as she could with Yaarp without moving, if possible.

As they both sat down, Elena took this opportunity to stretch her arms and legs slowly, allowing the experiment to catch a glimpse of her more, ample areas causing his fur to change to a deep red while he quickly looked away, not wanting to appear as a pervert, as Jumba was explaining to him a week ago when he checked on him and his other family, those he could at least.

Yaarp did not know how to feel around this human, with her dirty blond hair, ocean blue eyes and enticing, curved if slightly on the padded side body.

For three months she talked to him, visited him every day for a bit of conversation but this was the first time they had actually been around each other for a prolong amount of time, it was...genuine, he liked this, enjoyed being around her and getting to know her more, though he would be lying if he did not admit that it must be embarrassing for her to have to be seen with him which pained his heart a bit at the thought.

"Weega should do this more often." He spoke out loud a few seconds after Elena had got done stretching as she merely chuckled with a bright, honest smile on her face when she looked into his eyes.

"Yeah...we should, Yaarp, weega really should." She replied with a smirk at using his own language against him causing him to laugh harder, before they both looked at the slowly descending sun illuminate the entire island of Hawaii in a bright, gentle orange glow.

Neither one noticing or caring that they still held hands all the while, a beautiful ending for a charming and implicitly amazing day, and it had still a long time for being over.


End file.
